


Porcelain Dolls

by BossPotato01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Gay, Gross, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Underage Sex, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, child sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossPotato01/pseuds/BossPotato01
Summary: If you think this is okay in real life I will steal your kneecaps and sharpen them into blades to stab you with! This is some really sick and twisted stuff, so please don't read if you're faint of heart! (Or you know, under 18 because it will scar you.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Porcelain Dolls

The moonlight peeked through the old blinds in Remus's room, illuminating the child in the bed. Remus was wrapped in a wad of his sheets, shaking and sobbing with what seemed to be a nightmare. Patton smirked. This was perfect. It was his opportunity to spend time with Remus away from Janus's watchful eye.

Patton slunk into the room like a cat, closing and locking the door behind him. Remus was whimpering, pulling the blankets higher up around him. Patton slid a hand over the young side's cheek, wiping away his tears. How pretty he was in the moonlight- oh, he could never do this to Roman. Roman was his pride and joy- but Remus... nobody would believe that Patton would do such a thing- well, except maybe Janus, but that snake's thoughts didn't matter. He was going to have his fun.

He earned it, after all. Putting up with Remus's little 'inputs' in Thomas's work all the time; it was exhausting. Patton carefully untangled the blankets from around Remus's torso, forcing himself to go slow enough not to wake the child- not yet, anyway. Hopefully, the sleeping pills he had put in the side's dinner would last as long as he wanted them too.

He shimmied down Remus's sleeping shorts and underwear, drinking in the sight of Remus's body. Oh, and it was all his! He ran his hands over his already hardening bulge in his pants, simultaneously stroking Remus. The child was so small- if he wasn't unsure whether or not sides could die, he could kill him right here- oh, but it wouldn't be as fun to play with Remus if he was dead. At least, not in Patton's mind. No- tonight, he wanted Remus to feel it. Maybe he wouldn't be completely present in mind, but...

Patton used that same gentle strength he used for carrying Logan or Roman to bed for tuck-in-time to roll Remus over and bend him how he wanted like Remus was his doll. A beautiful, porcelain doll. Patton pulled his length out from his pants, continuing to massage it to its full hardness, before shoving it all the way into Remus's unprepped hole. It was only a matter or time before Remus began to get to loud, and Janus heard him. He needed to hurry up- as much as he wouldn't prefer it.

There was a startled groan and painful whine from Remus beneath him. The child could barely open his eyes, but he managed to turn around and see who was there, making such an awful intrusion. "Papa...?" he muttered, his voice broken and full of confusion.

"You were having a bad dream Rem," Patton said, working to keep his hips steady. Not yet, no, he couldn't move yet. Remus was so tight and warm... better than he had ever thought it would be. "I'm gonna make you feel better, okay?"

"Noo... I want Dad... Dee..." Remus sobbed, grabbing tightly to his pillow and hurrying his face into it, as if to shield himself from reality.

"That bastard doesn't care about you, Rem. He's Deceit, he couldn't possibly love you the way I do. Remus, I'm going to show you how much I love you." Patton slowly pulled himself out nearly all the way.

"I don't wanna... no... please..." he cried, but the drugs where to affective, and he was to small to fight against Patton.

"Oh, my little Duke," Patton purred, snapping his hips back into Remus, who cried out. "You don't have a choice."

Patton's thrusts were rapid and frenzied, but powerful. His cock was so long, so wide... It was so much for Remus. He was sobbing; whining for Dee; for Patton to stop; that it hurt. But god, it felt so good.

With a loud moan, Patton cums deep in Remus's small ass, knowing that the boy had torn at some point. He pulled out slowly, admiring his work.

And finally, Patton gets to see his prize. The young creativity's hole winks at him, gaping open, leaking with the cum that he pumped deep into his gut. Patton stares. Licks his lips. Lets go of one of Remus's legs so he can run his fingers through the mess dripping out of his ass, nice and slow.

Remus makes a broken little noise, but he doesn't try to escape. He's so tired, so hurting. Why did everything have to hurt so bad?

And when Remus's rim gives easily under three of Patton's fingers, the rest of his resistance seems to slip away. His arms slip behind his knees and he whimpers, holding himself open for the moral side and blinking up at him with hazy, half-lidded eyes.

Patton growls, dark and pleased, and effortlessly presses a fourth finger inside. His cum dribbles out of Remus's hole. It's filthy. Disgusting. Remus makes a noise between a moan and a sob, his voice so hoarse that the sound breaks halfway through, and Patton's cock is so hard again that it hurts. "Papa... why?"

Patton presses harder, deeper into the little side's ass. "Because, Rem. You're such a bad boy, always making Thomas sad or scared. You always make everyone so upset- is that what you want? To make everyone hate you? I'm the only one who really wants anything to do with you."

There's enough resistance against Patton's movements that it must hurt, and Remus starts struggling again. He even tries to scream. Patton imagines that it would be quite loud, if Remus wasn't being half smothered by the pillows and drugs. Maybe even loud enough to lure Janus into the room. The thought has Patton forcing his hand forward in a brutal, merciless thrust, slipping his thumb in. Oh, if only Janus saw things his way! They could have so much fun!

But Janus was something like protective of his 'children.' Remus and Virgil- they were both so pretty and broken- like cracked porcelain dolls compared to his own hand sewn ones. Janus would dote over them, read them stories, cuddle- oh, but he'd never hit them; touch them. Not in a million years. A shame, really- that was the way Patton thought love should be shown, through intimacy.

Something gives. Tears even worse, maybe. When it feels like Remus can't take him any deeper, Patton rips his arm back out to lick the mess of blood and cum off of his skin. And then he pushes in again. Out again. Over and over until the dark creativity's hole no longer puts up a fight.

Remus is shaking, but he's stopped reacting much beyond that. His cock is soft, dribbling preecum down his belly, and his head is flopped to the side as he stares at nothing. He is wonderfully and thoroughly broken- as if the words had really sliced deep. Good.

The door was thrown open. There was a sharp gasp and than a hiss- Patton rolled his eyes. Janus stood there, all his arms out and ready to... what, kill Patton? The moral side laughed, pulling away from Remus and snapping himself clean. "Heya Jay! How are you?"

"For morality, you sure have fucked up morals!" Janus hissed.

Patton didn't even see Janus move- but suddenly, after a sharp blow to the neck, his mind shut off. Dead? Maybe. It'd be better than anything Janus would do to him later.


End file.
